


存文31

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文31

撒娇男人最好命 BY 富强

深呼吸，深呼吸。这次一定可以的！

石川佳纯站在公寓一楼的邮箱前面给自己打气。

公寓大门突然响了，石川吓了一跳转过头去看。住在她斜对门的丹羽孝希全身披挂着应援服，额头上扎着南野八濑的头带，肩膀上搭着黑石麻衣的毛巾，手里攥着一把荧光棒，兴冲冲地哼着歌回来了。

“丹羽君。”石川打招呼：“晚上好啊。”

“哦哦，石川君！”丹羽说：“你在信箱前面站着干什么呐？”

石川说：“等待命运宣判。”

丹羽的表情也严肃起来：“…今天，是山冈的演唱会抽票当落发布的日子吗？”

石川点了点头。

丹羽举起了手中的荧光棒：“我为你应援！来吧！”

石川又深呼吸了一次，将钥匙插进了信箱，又转过头问：“丹羽君，演唱会…有趣吗？”

丹羽深沉地笑了：“这个，要石川君自己体验过才知道了。”

石川抿紧嘴唇，打开邮箱门，拿出了里面的信。

“不干啦呜啊啊啊怎么这样啦！”石川蹲在地上哭起来：“我都已经加入fan club四年了，为什么还是抽不中票嘛！”

逃离日本这个伤心地并不难。

石川心情灰暗到上学都不想化妆，走进计算机学院的教学楼看到公告板上贴着去中国的大学交换一年的信息发布通知，当即把通知书撕了下来去找教务。

“我要去。”她对教务说。

教务问：“你会中文吗？”

石川说：“我小时候在中国住过，中文没问题，杠杠的。”

教务问：“杠杠的是什么意思？”

石川说：“超司盖！”

去中国交换的事情定了下来之后，石川回了一趟家。家里人说：“你干嘛非去中国不可。”

石川扁扁嘴：“在日本待着，到处都是山冈的广告和节目。我又抽不到票。难受。”

哥哥说：“真不知道你难受什么。山冈本来就是明星，是云上的人啊。你就算去看控了，竹本润也不会认识你啊。 

“我不听！”石川说：“哥哥讨厌死了！”

因为学制和签证的原因，石川到达中国的时候，已经开学半个月了。她被安排在留学生宿舍，和她一间的是来自韩国的留学生梁夏银，比她大几岁，在哲学系搞东亚佛教研究。中文口语没有她好，但看起文献来飞快。

石川指着自己的课程表给她看：“我明天一早有JAVA程序设计课。这个教学楼在哪里？”

梁夏银说：“不要紧，我带你去。”

然而不知道是她们之间沟通有什么误解，还是梁夏银的确也不太认识路，总之第二天石川到达教学楼的时候，已经迟到了十分钟。她心惊胆战，悄悄从后面猫着腰溜进课室，坐在了最后一排。

讲台上老师讲课的声音并没有停，只是抬眼看了她一下。

石川的心咚咚跳起来，不知道是因为刚才找教学楼急的，还是因为看到了这个老师。

老师的皮肤很白，身材很好——看上去总比丹羽君高了有一个头。课室里暖气烧得很足，他只穿着一件白衬衫，衬托出肌肉的形状非常漂亮。他的眉眼很清淡，和浓颜的竹本润一点不一样，是现在正流行的盐系长相，说话的声音也很温和，似乎还带着一点点石川熟悉的口音。

石川从包里翻出课程表来，又仔细看了看。

JAVA程序设计，任课教师，副教授马龙。

马老师讲课的时候条理很清楚，但脸上没什么表情，几乎有些冷冰冰的。石川有些怕他是生气自己迟到，战战兢兢打开电脑准备要记笔记。电脑开机的时候系统发出了音乐声，她连忙按了静音，但马老师又抬眼看了她一下。

石川恨不得找个地缝钻下去。

下课后趁着其他同学收拾东西离开课室，石川连忙跑到讲台前面。

“马老师！”她一个鞠躬，脑门子差点磕在讲台上：“我，我今天，真对不起我不应该迟到，给您添麻烦了，我……”

马老师拿出花名册看了看。

“石川……佳纯，是吗？”他说。

石川紧张地抬头：“是！我签证迟了，所以缺了课，我…我还想去办公室找您道歉来着。”

“不要紧。”马老师淡定地说：“教务那头和我说过了。今天的课你还跟得上吗？”

“还行吧。”

“好。”马龙点点头：“学习还有生活上有什么困难的话，就和我说，我会帮你的。”

他本来一直板着脸，这时却突然微微地对石川笑了一下：“你一个小姑娘一个人在国外，怪不容易的。”

石川愣愣看了他一会儿，又鞠了个躬：“谢谢您！”

马龙笑着说：“没事儿。”

他收拾好了教案走了，留下石川在原地看着他的背影。

马龙。

咚咚。

马龙马龙。

咚咚咚。

马龙马龙马龙。

咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚。

竹本润君啊，石川想，饭了你那么多年，真的非常感谢，可是也真是对不起啦。

我在真实的世界找到了真实的可以去喜欢的对象。

石川想，也许是时候从爱豆那里毕业了。眼前有了喜欢的活生生的男性，饭爱豆——毕竟不是正经事。

梁夏银在微信上问许昕：“许老师，您现在在办公室吗？”

许昕回：“在的呀。”

于是梁夏银抱着自己论文的大纲去隔壁敲许昕办公室的门。

“进来吧。”许昕说，摘下了黑框眼镜揉了揉眼睛站了起来去给梁夏银倒水：“小梁，坐呀。”

梁夏银在他们哲学系留学念博士，研究东亚佛学，导师是教研室的主任秦志戬教授。不过秦教授公务极繁忙，也没时间天天盯着每个学生，就把日常的指导托付给了手下的讲师许昕。许昕也是秦教授门下出师留校的，带了她一年，她就搞出了一篇论文发在韩国很有名望的期刊上，很是飞升了起来。

所以梁夏银对许老师特别感激信任，并期待能在完成博士论文的过程中获得学术上的再一次飞升。

讨论完了学术问题两人闲聊了几句。许昕突然想起来：“小梁你前一阵不是说留学生宿舍那边给你安排了新室友？来了没有？”

梁夏银说：“已经来了，是个日本来的交换生。”

“哟嚯嚯，日本妞。”许昕说：“哪个专业的呀？”

梁夏银想了想：“计算机吧。”

许昕说：“唉，他们学理工科的，真是厉害。”

“是啊。”梁夏银说：“我终于能找到人帮我修电脑了！”

送走了梁夏银，许昕拿起手机看了看，发现收到了姚彦发来的微信：“昕哥，我今晚赶不及回家吃饭啦，飞机要晚点。你自己随便吃点吧。”

许昕扁扁嘴回复她：“知道了，要不要给你留饭？”

姚彦回他：“不用了，回来我下点馄饨。”

许昕琢磨了一会儿，在通讯录里找了电话打出去。

“师哥。”他说：“晚上一起吃饭不？”

电话那头马龙笑他：“怎么？和彦彦吵架了？不管你饭了？”

许昕说：“哎呀，不是。她出差晚上回不来。老张不也飞去了吗？你吃啥？”

马龙说：“你怎么老想着吃吃吃？”

许昕说：“新开那家巴西烤肉，吃不吃？”

马龙说：“吃！”

许昕说：“好嘞，那我下午干完活儿去你那找你。”

马龙说：“成。”

许昕和马龙一个学文一个学理，专业八竿子打不着，但确实是高中前后届的师兄弟。俩人关系一直不错，就连在马龙出国读phd那几年也一直联系着，连带着马龙和许昕的女朋友关系也还可以。但不知道为什么，都已经熟了十来年了，许昕对马龙多多少少还是有点带着尊敬的距离感——按照他女朋友，现在是老婆了的姚彦同志的说法，龙哥是可远观而不可亵玩的——呸呸呸，什么玩意。

六点半许昕收拾了手上的活儿，给马龙发了个微信告诉他自己这就过去，然后骑着自己的自行车晃晃悠悠往计算机学院去。天色已经将晚了，火烧云红彤彤地烧了半个天空。许昕骑到计算机学院的时候，远远看见马龙站在实验楼门口的一棵树下面，裹着黑色的羽绒服和西裤皮鞋，看上去盘靓条顺，正低着头按手机。许昕一个飘移在他身边把单车停下，发现他在非常执着地玩着candy crush的第105关。

“这关你都玩了三个星期了。”许昕撇撇嘴：“能不能行了。”

马龙头都不抬：“有志者事竟成。”

但他还是没过关，叹了口气把手机收了起来，抬眼看许昕：“唷，你打算骑单车带我去？”

“怎么？马副教授怕丢面子？”

“我怕冷。”

两个人正站在那说话的时候，实验楼里走出来一个小个子短头发的女孩，穿着剪裁合身的呢子大衣，天气很冷但她却穿着裙子，细细的小腿裹在长筒袜里。许昕多看了她一眼——在马龙这边看到女孩的时候本来就不多，却发现女孩也在看着他们这边。

马龙注意到许昕的视线，回过头去看，然后笑了一下对那个女孩点了点头。

女孩冲着马龙鞠了个躬：“马老师再见！”

马龙说：“再见。”

女孩低头咚咚地往前走了。

许昕问：“这见了你鞠躬，什么毛病？”

马龙说：“她是日本人，来交换的。”

许昕说：“啊……哎哟，该不会她就是我们小梁的新室友吧。”

马龙说：“她好像是说过学校给她安排了一个韩国室友。真这么巧？”

两人说话的时候，还一直盯着石川的背影。石川往前走了一段，回头又看了一眼，发现马龙还在盯着她看，脸蛋一下涨得通红跑掉了。

马龙和许昕吃完烤肉又喝了点酒，回到家的时候已经过了十点了。他拿钥匙开门进了家门，打开客厅的灯，发现张继科的行李箱正放在玄关。道哥摇着尾巴来迎接他，叫了两声。他对道哥比了个“嘘”，给它食盆里添了点吃的，放轻了手脚去洗漱，然后进了卧室。张继科四仰八叉躺在床上，大概暖气有点太热，把腿从被子里伸了出来。马龙帮他把被子盖好，自己爬上床的另一边，给手机插上充电器，回复了几个信息然后刷了刷朋友圈。有新的好友申请跳了出来，“马老师我是石川添加您微信冒昧了”，马龙憋着笑点了同意，然后在对话框里打字：“石川同学，在我们中国不用这么客气。”

“龙。”低沉的声音从背后响起来：“你怎么这么晚才回来。”

马龙回过头，张继科睡得懵懵的样子，半张着眼睛看着他。

马龙说：“我和大蟒吃饭去了。你本来不是说明天回来的吗？”

张继科嘟嘟哝哝地说：“事儿办完了，就提前回来呗。”他的声音低得几乎听不见了，大概是因为时差真的很困倦。马龙说：“你快睡吧。我玩两盘游戏也睡了。”

他刚要点开candy crush接着努力，石川的微信又跳出来：“实在太感激了，马老师。先不打扰您休息了！”

马龙回复她：“[微笑][微笑][微笑]。”

张继科又问：“和谁聊天儿呢？”

马龙说：“新来的一日本交换生，小女孩，懵擦擦的，每次见我鞠躬鞠得我都感觉折寿了。”

张继科“噢”了一声没再说话，没闭眼睡，抬眼看着马龙。

马龙说：“怎么不睡？”

张继科说：“睡不着。做噩梦了刚才。”

马龙笑：“你几岁了？梦到什么了，告诉马龙哥哥。”

“马龙哥哥。”张继科说：“我梦到我们分手的时候了。”

马龙抿抿嘴：“这话我可没法接。”

他把手机放在一边床头柜上：“睡吧。”

张继科“嗯”了一声，闭上了眼睛，然后往马龙怀里拱。他个头儿比马龙大了一圈，也不妨碍他拱来拱去找了个合适的位置，下巴颏儿蹭着马龙的锁骨，胡茬子扎得马龙痒痒的。

马龙伸胳膊搂住张继科的腰。张继科的腰精瘦结实，搂起来非常趁手。

张继科迷迷糊糊问他：“搞吗？”

马龙抓了两把他的屁股：“明天再搞。睡吧。”

马龙醒过来，是因为张继科在他身后拱来拱去，把手指伸进他屁股里。马龙打了个呵欠问：“几点了？”

张继科说：“六点。”

“要搞？”

“搞！”张继科拍了一下他的屁股：“你昨晚说好了的。”

马龙说：“行行行。”

张继科说：“你翻过去。”

马龙顺从地翻了个身跪趴在床上，方便张继科给他扩张。扩张是一件有点无聊又磨人的事情，他又打了个呵欠，从床头柜上摸过手机来，点开了candy crush。

哔哔啵啵可爱的音乐声在卧室里响了起来。

张继科低头亲亲马龙的脊柱窝儿，趴在他肩膀上看了看：“唷，怎么还在105关呢？”

“我手笨，行了吧？”马龙不耐烦地用屁股蹭蹭他：“别烦我。”

张继科咬他后颈一口没说话，耐心地又伸了一根手指进去，然后在马龙的游戏玩到紧要关头的时候，在他要命的那个部位屈起了手指。

“哎你…嗯！”马龙一抖，手机从手里滑了下去：“你…烦不烦人你！”

“马老师。”张继科笑着叼住马龙的耳垂：“专心点儿！”

他伸长胳膊捞起马龙的手机放回床头柜上——还顺便插好了充电线，然后扳过马龙的下巴吻他。马龙在他身体下面扭了扭，翻了个个儿和他面对面。张继科戴好了套，推高他一条大腿，一下子顶了进去。

“唔……”马龙闷闷地呻吟了一声，跟着张继科的节奏摇了一会儿屁股，然后咬住他胸口的纹身，轻声叫了起来。

马龙冲完澡出来，听见厨房里抽油烟机的动静。他过去看，张继科赤裸着上身在灶台前面捣鼓，肌肉漂亮的身体上纹身的样子好看得要死。他烧热了油浇在铺满了葱花的面条上，又摆了几片午餐肉上去，端进了饭厅。马龙打开冰箱看了看，问：“你喝什么？”

张继科说：“果汁还有吗？”

马龙说：“有。”

他拿了张继科的果汁，又拿了自己的一罐可乐去了饭厅。张继科递了筷子给他，他大口吃了一碗面，甜滋滋笑起来。

“继科儿。”他说：“真好吃。”

张继科笑着看他，用手指蹭了一下他嘴角。道哥汪汪地跑过来，两个前爪搭在张继科大腿上站起来，眼巴巴看着他。张继科倒了杯水，用筷子夹了片午餐肉在水里涮了涮，然后扔给了道哥。道哥“汪呜”一声，叼着午餐肉一扭一扭地跑到自己窝那边去慢慢吃了。

马龙说：“你又喂他乱吃东西。”

张继科说：“偶尔一两回没事儿。”

马龙耸耸肩，低头接着吸溜面。

张继科又说：“今晚一起出去吃饭啊？我听小雨说亮牛桥那头新开一日本菜特好吃。你有空我就定位子。”

马龙说：“我没空啊。”

张继科竖起眉毛来：“啊？”

马龙说：“高远这两天回国办事，今天约我吃晚饭啊。”

张继科说：“哦，好吧。”

马龙中午在食堂排队等着买炒面的时候掏出手机接着玩candy crush，却发现105关已经被通关了。

“他妈的。”马龙骂了一句，给张继科发信息：“谁让你偷偷玩我手机游戏的？就你行！”

A大门口这家叫“不玩这个”的咖啡馆在各个网站上评分都很高。林高远作为一个码农，对评分一向有着某种迷信，于是和马龙约在了这儿见面。

此刻林高远研究了半天“不玩这个”的menu，然后问服务生妹妹：“你们这咖啡馆怎么还有虾饺？”

服务生妹妹笑眯眯地说：“我们老板是广东人呀！这是我们的特色菜！”

“好吧，好吧。”林高远说：“那给我来一份虾饺，再来两杯热美式。”

服务生妹妹说：“好嘞。”

林高远玩了一会儿手机，就看见马龙从马路那头过来，经过他的时候还隔着玻璃敲了敲。到马龙走进来，林高远挺兴奋地站起来：“龙哥！”

马龙在他面前站定，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊：“嘿！小远！”

“龙哥！”林高远兴奋得拥抱了马龙一下：“嗬，您瞧您今天多帅！”

马龙笑了笑，解下大衣挂在椅背上，不知道为了什么脖子上的格子羊绒围巾依旧披着，在林高远对面的座位上坐下。服务生妹妹端来了两杯美式咖啡和一笼虾饺，然后哼着歌走开了。

林高远到桌子上摆着的盒子里翻出了红糖，撕开倒进自己的咖啡杯，问：“今天科哥没来？”

马龙直接端起咖啡喝了一口，哈哈笑着说：“没啊，他也要回公司打报告。”

林高远松了口气：“噢……那太好了。”

林高远忘不了自己第一次见到张继科的那一天。

那时候他在位于美国宾州的C大读研究生。做课题的时候，机缘巧合被带进了相当不错的一个课题组。组里带着他们这一群硕士生的正是当时风头正盛的马龙。组里一共也就四个中国人，他，马龙，还有同样在读研究生的闫安和薛飞。马龙已经在做博后，成果特别突出，他们也都听说国内好些课题组都在接触他等着他回国——总之，是个大牛。

而马龙三天两头带着他们几个去吃火锅，或者吃烤肉。总之在他们心中，是类似于大哥的存在。

就算大哥给他们起了“宾州F4”这样羞耻的称呼，他们也都甘之如饴了。

而一直在学术和生活方面的平衡似乎做得相当好的马龙，在他做post doc的那一两年，似乎遭受了很巨大的打击。

马龙没和他们说具体发生了什么事。他们也都不知道怎么安慰马龙，只能眼睁睁看着马龙废寝忘食地盯着他们的实验，废寝忘食地写着自己的文章，每天第一个到达实验室，最后一个离开实验室，他们不管组织什么玩乐活动他都拒不参加，自虐一样牢牢钉在实验室里，连导师都怕了他。

这样下来不到半年，马龙瘦了一大圈，自然也生病了。

马龙当时买的是学校的保险，并不cover急救费用。所以马龙突然发起了高烧的时候也不太敢去医院，只在自己公寓里抱着热水袋躺着。林高远来他公寓里照料他，在自己手机上打开下厨房网站看着病号饭想做给马龙吃，却怎么都不解其法，险些要炸了马龙的厨房。

他在蹲在冰箱前面对着冰箱里的东西犯难的时候，门铃响了。他赶紧啪嗒啪嗒跑去开门，门外站着的也是一个中国男人——个头儿比他高大，宽肩窄腰，皮肤黝黑，脸孔小而英俊，穿着一身色彩鲜艳的运动服，手里拿着小小的登机箱。那人看见了他来开门，第一时间露出了诧异的表情。

“这是马龙家吗？”他问，声音低沉。

林高远说：“是啊。”

那人说:“我…我想见他。”

林高远说：“呃……您进来吧？但是他生病了。”

那人深深看了他一眼，在玄关把鞋子蹬下来，放下小行李箱，三步并作两步跑到卧室床边。林高远站在卧室门口看着他们，见那人蹲在马龙床边，伸手按在马龙额头上半晌没动。

那人说：“他是不是没怎么吃东西？”

林高远说：“是。我叫了他平时喜欢的外卖，加了双份肉的披萨…他一点也不吃。”

那人瞪起眼睛看他：“那哪行？你……”

他突然又叹了口气：“你，唉，你们厨房有吃的吗？”

林高远愣愣地说：“龙哥橱柜里应该有吃的吧？话说，您谁啊？”

那人说：“我是你们龙哥的朋友。”

他走到厨房拉开橱柜和冰箱看了看，然后拿出挂面、午餐肉罐头、葱和鸡蛋，伸手招呼林高远：“你过来看好了。”

他起了口热锅煮了挂面，趁这段时间切了葱花，将午餐肉和葱细细切碎，又把鸡蛋煎成了溏心的荷包蛋。面条煮好了，他把面捞出来过了冷水铺在碗里，把切碎的午餐肉和葱花都盖在上面，荷包蛋也盖上去，浇了一点醋和酱油，然后另起了一口锅把油烧得滋滋响，浇在了面条上。

他把面碗递给林高远：“记住了？”

林高远愣愣地接过面碗点头。

那人又深深看林高远一眼：“我知道我这样让你不舒服。我……但你，对他好好的，好吗？”

林高远抱着面碗愣愣地点头。

那人苦笑着，拿起了自己的登机箱，就离开了。

林高远抱着面碗回到马龙的卧室里。马龙还在昏昏沉沉地睡，他也不想弄醒马龙，就自己打开了电脑忙自己的事，把面放在了床头柜上。

过了两个小时马龙醒了，迷迷瞪瞪坐起来，咳了一声叫了声“小远麻烦你了”，然后就看见了床头柜上那碗面。

林高远后来也一直想，他从来没见过马龙那副神情，像是什么天大的事情都不如这小小的一碗面，只管死死的盯着。

林高远说：“刚才有个人来找您……”

马龙伸手去拿面碗：“什么人？”

林高远说：“我不认识的。”

马龙说：“是不是皮肤黑黑的，有纹身，长得蛮帅？”

林高远说：“纹身我倒没看到。不过是很帅。个子很高的。”

马龙于是抱着面碗不再说话。

那之后很久林高远才和张继科解释清楚，自己和马龙并没有超出师兄弟之外的任何关系。可他还是很怕张继科，他始终忘不了在玄关，张继科深深地看着他的那种眼神——像一头受伤的野兽，却又像随时能暴起叼住他的喉咙。

所以和马龙叙旧而张继科没出现实在是太好了。

林高远拈起虾饺塞进自己嘴里：“科哥最近挺忙？”

马龙说：“他刚排完飞南美的航班，要回公司述职啊。”

林高远说：“噢……”

马龙笑：“你还怕他哪？”

林高远说：“多多少少吧，我一个铁直男……”

林高远现在是有女朋友的人了。女朋友比他大几岁，在湾区一家VC工作，收入总是林高远的那么三四倍。姑娘因为压力而病倒的时候，林高远突然想起张继科做的面来，于是从姑娘冰箱里找出食材来做给了姑娘吃。

姑娘吃完了就哭了。

“你做的东西怎么这么难吃啊。”姑娘抽抽搭搭地说：“我和你搞对象到底为了啥啊？…你快给我买奶茶去吧你。”

张继科回航空公司交了报告，办了点事儿，又去看新的排班表。

“嘿科哥。”经常和他搭机组的空少周雨凑过来，大眼睛闪亮闪亮的：“下周飞欧洲那个十二天的大长班又是咱们搭！”

“十二天哪。”张继科叹气：“肖机长得在我耳朵边上嗡嗡十二天。我要废了我。”

周雨仰头哈哈傻笑了几声。

张继科搂着周雨的肩膀往外走：“你回宿舍还是怎么的？哥送你。”

周雨说：“我要去市里买点东西。”

他们拿着东西去停车场，周雨坐上副驾驶。张继科发动了车子，周雨拿出手机来划了划，突然又乐了。

“十二天的班。”周雨说：“科哥，你得小心的不是肖机长，是我们乘务组的妹妹们。”

张继科问：“又怎么了？”

周雨说：“看到排班表是和你一起，我们乘务组的群里是群情激动，春心荡漾啊。”

张继科噗嗤一乐。

周雨又说：“好几个都来找我单聊，说知道我和你关系好，让我在欧洲给她们打掩护制造机会。”

周雨做作地捧着手机做烦恼状：“唉，我到底该帮哪一个呀？”

张继科在红灯下面停了车，转头敲了周雨一个爆栗：“帮你姥姥，上回和你们乘务组搭班，他妈的半个小时里进驾驶室送了八次咖啡，我被肖机长嘲笑了一个星期！你也不摁着她们点儿！”

周雨吹口哨：“我他妈摁得住吗？”

信号灯转绿，张继科又发动车子：“别他妈是你小子撺掇的吧。”

周雨说：“我哪儿敢啊，还是科哥太帅了，穿上制服，那脸盘儿，那身条子，嚯嚯嚯。”

张继科瞪他：“说话gay里gay气，我看你思想有问题！”

周雨说：“你好意思说我gay里gay气？”

张继科说：“我有发言权啊！”

周雨说：“我要找龙哥告状了。”

“小祖宗啊，行行好吧。”张继科愁眉苦脸地说：“少给你龙哥说你们乘务组那些八卦了。你要我死啊？”

把周雨送到地方，差不多到了晚饭时间。张继科给马龙打了个电话：“在哪儿呢？”

马龙说：“在亮牛桥新开的你听小雨说好吃的那个日本餐馆啊。”

张继科说：“唷，等我呢？”

马龙说：“我带高远吃饭呢。”

张继科因为自作多情了感到很不高兴，“哦”了一声。

马龙在电话那头笑了：“你也过来呗，一起吃。”

张继科说：“行吧。”

路上有点堵，等到了餐馆马龙和林高远已经吃上了。他们要的小包厢，张继科走进包厢的时候林高远一下子从榻榻米上站了起来：“科哥。”

“坐下坐下。”张继科解开大衣挂在衣帽架上，接过服务生递过来的菜单盘腿坐在马龙身边：“你老跟我客气什么。”

马龙笑：“谁让你以前老吓唬高远。点了你的吃的了，你自己要饮料吧。”

张继科说：“那能怪我吗？”他翻了翻酒水牌，对服务生说：“给我乌龙茶吧，我一会儿要开车。”

马龙已经喝了不少了，白皙的脸泛着红，脸上一直挂着笑。他高高兴兴地和林高远聊天，张继科不太插话，一边喝茶一边剥烤银杏，自己吃一个，就往马龙手心里放一个。

到吃饱喝足了，张继科张罗着要了甜点。

“怎么又是抹茶蛋糕。”张继科说：“没劲。”

但还是风卷残云，把马龙那份也吃掉了：“单我买过了，走吧。”

他们一起走到停车场，马龙问：“高远住哪儿？先送你回去。”

林高远看了张继科一眼，说：“不了吧，我打个嘟嘟回去就成。”

“哎！”张继科咋舌，拍了拍林高远的肩膀：“跟我客气什么。走，上车。”

林高远想，真疼啊。

等他们送完林高远折腾回到了家。张继科就开始闹脾气了。

“马龙。”他说：“你对我太不好了。”

他坐在沙发上，把毛衣脱了仔细折好放在一边，衬衫袖子也卷起来，一副要和马龙干架的样子。

马龙打了个哈欠，在沙发另一边坐下，伸腿踢了踢张继科：“怎么了又？”

张继科竖起一根手指：“第一，我早上帮你把底105关玩过去了，你非但不给我爱的奖励，还发微信骂我。”

“奖励奖励。”马龙敷衍地从茶几的零食罐子里抓了一把坚果塞进张继科手里：“喏，感谢张副机长！我今天一口气冲到112关了。”

张继科迅速把那几个坚果吃了，又竖起两根手指：“这第二，你他妈下午茶就跟林高远喝的，晚饭还跟他吃！”

“那又怎么了？”马龙说：“我跟高远好久没见了。”

张继科说：“我和你也整整两个星期没见了啊。”

马龙说：“科哥，我和高远快两年没见了啊。”

张继科说：“反正我想到林高远心里就难受。”

“讲道理，科哥。”马龙说：“当时你自己要误会他是我新男朋友的，高远做错了什么？”

张继科说：“他不该在你家瞎转悠！知道我当时心里什么想法吗，出家的心都有了我。”

马龙笑，扯扯他的耳朵：“张继科，你几岁了，昂？”

张继科说：“我还没说完呢。还有第三点。”

他舔舔嘴唇，解开衬衫两个扣子：“咱们半个月没见了，今天早晨才搞了一次你就要去洗澡，像话吗？”

“在这儿等着我呢是吧。”马龙从沙发上爬过去，把张继科按倒在沙发靠垫里，吸吸吸笑着去亲他的眉毛：“既然张副机长这么饥渴，你马龙哥哥也只好舍命陪君子咯。”

张继科得意地笑，捧着马龙的脸吻上来，舌尖纠缠的动作全是两人最熟悉安心的角度。马龙主动一粒粒解开自己衬衫的扣子，张继科显然被他诱惑了，嘴唇追着他的手指去亲吻他胸口一点点露出来的皮肤，然后含住了深红色的乳珠。马龙惬意地呻吟了两声，自己把裤子也解开，伸手在沙发靠背缝隙里找着了润滑要给自己扩张，却被张继科按住了手。

“哎，哪能让龙哥自己来。”张继科说：“哪个龙哥还没几个小弟咋的。”

马龙噗嗤一笑：“张副机长今天是怎么了？”

张继科握住他那儿亲了一下，然后吻着他柔滑又结实的大腿慢慢帮他扩张，笑眯眯地说：“没啥，我怕被林高远那个马仔上位……”

马龙抓着张继科的头发轻轻扇了一他巴掌，力道也就跟赶蚊子差不多吧。他翘起唇角，似笑非笑地说：“哦，那回头十二天的欧洲大长班，我们家飞行员要上别人那飞去了，我又上哪说理？”

张继科朝马龙拱了拱，喘息了两声，决定要犯一个床上的巨大错误。

他要在床上脚别的男人的名字了。

“周雨！”张继科咬牙切齿地喊：“我去你妈！”

龙哥哈哈笑着，十分宽宏大量不计前嫌，依旧尽心尽力抬腰扭胯配合着他的飞行员。张继科吃得饱饱的，泄在马龙大腿上剧烈地喘息着。他歇了一会去拿了水递给马龙，自己也喝了一口，然后说：“龙，小雨他肯定逗你玩呢，真的没什么的。”

马龙说：“我知道啦，你不用说。”

他的手放在张继科后劲上揉了揉，顺着颈椎摸下去，停在了他背后的翅膀纹身上，温柔地打着圈。

“再来一次？”张继科兴奋地问。

“不要。”马龙果断的回绝：“屁股好累了。”

张继科委屈巴巴地用下面蹭了蹭马龙，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你对我真是太不好了，连话都不听我说。”

马龙没说话，把头埋进张继科的肩窝，又去咬他的胳膊。张继科侧过头看他，满眼带着轻柔的笑。

林高远被送回酒店，大字形往床上一躺，摸出手机来跟女朋友视频。女孩急着去上班，说了几分钟就匆匆挂断了。他叹了口气，又给闫安发微信。

“眉毛子，我刚跟龙哥吃完饭啦，给你看照片。”

然后把自己和马龙勾肩搭背拿着酒杯的照片发过去。

那头闫安很快回了：“杉菜同学，照片谁给照的呀？”

林高远说：“科哥啊。”

闫安回复了他几个表示同情的表情包：“是不是想起那年被科哥支配的恐惧？”

林高远说：“是吧，还是挺怀念的，我们的青春啊。”

青春就是林高远怯生生地端着酒杯去敬张继科：“科哥，我是直男，闫安也是喜欢女生……”

林高远在宾州读研究生的时候，住在一套两房一厅的公寓里，隔壁卧室住的是一对情侣。每到周末他们就放上音乐在家搞，声浪冲击让林高远叫苦不迭。林高远戴上耳塞也挡不住钻进耳朵里的声音，于是问一个人住的马龙：“周末能去您那躲躲吗？”

马龙说：“随便来呀。”

林高远于是周末常在马龙家的沙发上窝着写作业。马龙房子的一角放着不少健身器材，林高远就一边写代码，一边偷拍马龙——马龙背对着他，一边举铁，一边看文献，和大多数偏瘦弱的做学问的人不同，他手臂和肩背上的肌肉都结结实实地隆起。

林高远把偷拍的照片发到宾州F4的群里，然后捏一捏自己细细的胳膊，决定要向龙哥学习。

但偶尔马龙会说：“这周末你不能来呀，去眉毛子那里挤挤吧，或者去图书馆。”

林高远问怎么了。

刚开始他没说。

后来两次他说：“我对象来看我了。”

林高远说：“哎呀？我们都不知道龙哥有对象啊？嫂子干什么的？”

马龙说：“在航空公司工作啦。”

林高远说：“哇塞，空姐啊？那肯定特漂亮！”

马龙说：“漂亮谈不上，身材挺好的。”

林高远说：“带出来我们见见嘛。”

马龙说：“不行，我们很忙的[害羞][害羞][害羞]。”

其实对象来的时候马龙也未见得是那么的忙。

他和张继科从十七岁开始搞对象，已经过了见了面就要干柴烈火的阶段。马龙躺在沙发上继续看文献，张继科把被套拆下来洗了晾起来，然后走到马龙身边蹲下，把脑袋搁在沙发扶手上。

马龙问：“累不累？”

张继科说：“好累了。”

马龙把pad放下，看了他一会儿，又看了看阳台上迎风招展的被套，说：“好累了就分手吧。”

张继科笑着问：“这么酷？”

马龙说：“那是。”

张继科说：“行吧。我吃完晚饭再走。”

他又溜达到厨房去看冰箱里的吃的。马龙继续躺在沙发上，pad压在胸口上，喘不过气。

他们从小一起长大，十七岁开始谈恋爱到二十六岁，头几年张继科在飞行学院，两人总见不着。这几年他来了美国做学问，两人更加地见不着。寒假他回国探亲，张继科本来提前排好了班要陪他，却又因为人手不够被叫回去执飞了。

当时马龙正在张继科家里吃饭。张继科的妈妈有点不安地看了马龙一眼，说：“龙龙你不能跟公司说家里有重要的事吗？马龙好不容易回来一趟，你……”

马龙说：“阿姨，没事。工作要紧。”

他送张继科到门外，突然就觉得很丧气。

其实什么都特别好。他的学历体面，研究也顺利。张继科工作风光无比，能唬倒不少人。两人都出色。两人知根知底感情很好。床上也默契。就连最难过的父母这关，也都过了。

“继科儿。”他问：“你说我们还能过到一起去吗？”

张继科没回答，伸手捻走他睫毛上沾着的一点脏东西，亲了他一口就走了。

张继科离开马龙家的时候，马龙送他到公寓门口，说：“再见。”

张继科也说：“再见。”

马龙看了他一会儿，还是把门关上了。

张继科拖着上飞机的小行李箱往前走。他们吵架已经吵了半年，几乎每天拿起电话就是争执。因为有时差，有时直吵到半夜。马龙不爱吵架，总想冷处理拖过去，而张继科不干，追着他吵要把事情掰扯明白了。

两人该奔哪去？日子该怎么过到一起去？谁该妥协？

他本来想要告诉马龙他申请了转到航空公司的美国base但又没批下来，然后对马龙说别再拖下去了实在看不到未来。但看来他们的感情实在是太好了，连提分手都一样默契。

马龙不再在家举铁了。

事实上，他不太愿意在家里待着了。虽然张继科仅仅是非常偶尔地造访过，但家里还是有一些他和张继科的回忆。房子租约没到期不能搬出去，这让他很烦躁。他把备份钥匙直接给了林高远让他有需要就过去躲噪音，然后自己把哑铃搬到了实验室，在实验室待到很晚，一边搬砖一边举铁。

宾州F4里另外的三个人感到很不安。

他们约龙哥吃饭打球，登山攀岩，龙哥都不去，只管牢牢钉在实验室里。一来他们的活动没人买单了，二来他们看着龙哥肉眼可见地憔悴下去，好像连笑都嫌费力气。

那一头张继科也好不到哪去。

他本来就很受女孩欢迎，最近一忧郁沉默了更是把空姐们迷得七荤八素，轮番来嘘寒问暖。张继科偶尔打起精神敷衍她们几句撩撩妹，大部分时间只管专心工作学习，弄得胡子拉碴。肖机长有点看不过去说：“继科，失恋了也要注意身体，注意形象嘛。”

张继科说：“您又知道我失恋了？”

肖机长说：“太明显了。不是我说，咱们这行飞来飞去，太忙，对象还是要找一个稳定清闲，能等着你，照顾你的，才走得下去，是不是？”

张继科沉默了一会儿说：“可我不喜欢那样的，我就喜欢他。”

肖机长说：“但你和她谈不下去了不是？”

张继科撇撇嘴，不想再和机长说话。

和马龙分手后他没有其他的性伙伴。在执飞美国长班的时候一个一直对他有好感的空姐直接把房卡塞到了他手里。他想了很久之后去了，打开了门。女孩腰细腿长，穿着真丝睡裙，露出内衣的一点蕾丝花边，支着脑袋笑吟吟地看着他。

那画面特别好看。他站在那看了一会儿，到女孩儿有点不耐烦了起身要拉他他才说了句对不起，转头走了。

他想只能是马龙，不能是别人。必须是马龙，就他一个。他们一定还没有穷尽所有的解决方案。他们一定还有办法。

在东部倒班的时候他急匆匆搭了最快一班飞机去宾州找马龙。

他站在马龙家门口，紧张地按下门铃。

过了一会儿门开了，应门的人不是马龙，是个纤瘦的中国男孩，手上还抱着pad。

张继科愣了一下，问：“这是马龙家吗？”

也许马龙搬家了，他想，但他很快就否认了自己的想法。男孩手上抱着的pad是马龙的，背面贴着美国队长的贴纸。

男孩也说：“是啊。”

“我……”张继科突然觉得嘴里一阵阵发苦，他想转头就走，却还是说：“我想见他。”

那个男孩眨巴眨巴眼睛，说：“呃……您进来吧？但是他生病了。”

他让开了门让张继科进来。张继科很仔细地看了他一眼。他不但抱着马龙的pad，身上穿着的T恤好像也是马龙的，有点晃荡，结实瘦长的四肢充满年轻人的活力。张继科说不上来心里是什么滋味，只管把鞋子蹬掉，放下行李箱径直进了卧室。

卧室里厚厚的窗帘拉着，马龙在床上蜷着，大腿夹着被子露在外面。张继科帮他盖好被子，又把床头的夜灯拧开，然后蹲下来看着马龙。马龙的脸因为发烧泛着不正常的潮红，他好像瘦了一点。张继科把手按在他额头上，烫得吓人。

他生病的时候自己从来没在他身边过。而自己生病的时候他也不在自己身边。张继科摸着他的额头想，他们都以为自己是强悍到不需要照顾的——但原来不是这样，是吗？他回过头，看着站在卧室门口不安地看着他的男孩，问了句：“他是不是没怎么吃东西？”

男孩说：“是。我叫了他平时喜欢的外卖，加了双份肉的披萨，他一点也不吃。”

张继科瞪眼：“那哪行？你…唉，你们厨房里有吃的吗？”

男孩终于戒备起来：“龙哥橱柜里应该有吃的吧。话说，您谁啊？”

张继科想了想，也只能说：“我是你们龙哥的朋友。”

小的时候马龙生病，吃的病号饭总是妈妈做的葱油面。长大之后，张继科有空也会做给他吃。他在厨房里做给马龙的小男朋友看，然后把面碗递给他：“记住了？”

男孩接过面碗点头。

张继科又仔细看了他一眼，心里堵得慌。他想叮嘱他很多的事情——马龙怕黑，不要把卧室的灯都关了，马龙不爱吃蔬菜，多劝着他吃点，不行就买点维生素片，衣服洗的时候要加消毒水，不要乱摸马龙的兵人……但他有什么立场说呢？

最终张继科艰涩地说：“我知道我这样让你不舒服。我…但你对他好好的，好吗？”

因为他自己对马龙实在是太不好了。他想要对马龙更好一点的。

那个男孩抱着面碗愣愣地点头。

张继科勉强对他笑了一下，提起行李离开了。他走在街上，越走越快，几乎跑了起来。

空姐再度敲开驾驶室的门送咖啡的时候张继科说：“别再进来了，我谢谢你们啊。”

女孩一下子有点尴尬。肖战打圆场：“什么话，你不渴我还渴呢。”

空姐于是把咖啡放在肖战手边就离开了。

肖战说：“你心里有火别往小女孩身上撒啊。”

张继科说：“您不懂。”

“这话我可不爱听。我怎么不懂？”肖机长说：“想当年，我也是英俊潇洒，多少漂亮小姑娘往我这生扑啊……”

他开始嘚吧嘚讲自己当年的威水史。张继科嗯嗯啊啊地听着，心里又揪成一团。

马龙那一定也有很多人扑吧。他开始一段新关系又有什么错呢？至少现在有人照顾他了。

下了飞机他掏出手机来想给马龙发个祝福的微信。他们都没有删掉彼此的联系方式——好聚好散的，又都是大人了。他点开马龙的对话框，打了又删删了又打，末了还是退出了编辑把手机又收了起来。

我怎么就管不住自己这腿呢。张继科站在马龙门前有点绝望地想。一排到美东长班，他就条件反射似的趁着两天倒休的空档来宾州——到马龙的身边。马龙，他的前男友。

还是走吧。他一边这么想，一边牢牢钉在原地不动，看着马龙的门板上挂着的钢铁侠小门牌。他刚打算伸出手敲门的时候，门突然开了，他的手尴尬的停在半空，仿佛要去叩正从门里出来的人的脑门子。

马龙的小男朋友看着他楞了一下，回头冲屋里喊：“龙哥，你朋友又来找你了！我先下楼去接眉毛子！”

然后他一溜烟跑掉了。

张继科进了屋反手关上门。马龙回过头越过沙发后背，吃惊地看着他。

“继科儿。”他叫。

张继科走过去，在他身边坐下，把他手上的文献拿过来放到一边，然后直接把他逼到了沙发的角落。

“马龙。”他轻声说：“你心真狠。”

马龙沉默了一下说：“你才心狠吧。”

张继科懒得和他争辩，直接上嘴啃他。马龙象征性地反抗了一两下，就贪婪地张开嘴去勾他的舌头。他俩挤在沙发的一角晕头晕脑地接吻，像是刚开始热恋的时候——去他妈的，就只有眼前这个人是对的，只有这个吻是对的……

门外突然传来谈笑的声音，然后是钥匙插进锁孔里。马龙一个激灵推开了张继科。张继科舔舔嘴唇，苦笑着看他：“这么怕你的小男朋友发现？”

马龙一愣：“什么？”

门被推开了，那个男孩带着另一个年轻男人回来了，两人手里大包小裹地提着食物和啤酒。

“龙哥。”那人也打招呼，视线落在张继科身上。

马龙咳了一声：“这是我发小，张继科。这是林高远，你见过的。那是闫安。还有一个薛飞，晚点过来。”

两个人很乖巧地打招呼：“科哥好。”

林高远把手上吃食往桌子上放，进厨房去找东西。闫安问：“科哥，我们准备吃火锅，和我们一起吧？”

张继科点了点头，准备站起来帮忙。

马龙压低了声音飞快地说：“高远不是我男朋友，你别胡说八道。”

张继科一愣，转过头去看马龙，马龙却没看他，自己站了起来去桌子边收拾东西。

林高远端着锅出来摆在桌子上。

张继科盯着马龙的背影看了一会儿，然后从沙发上跳起来走过去，把手搭在马龙肩膀上，看着两个小年轻：“高远，安子，特抱歉，我有点重要的话要和你们龙哥说。”

他俩没反应过来，呆呆地看着张继科。

马龙明白了张继科的意思，不悦地压低声音吼他：“张继科！”

张继科没理他，依旧盯着林高远和闫安：“所以你们今天的活动能先取消吗？我在航空公司做飞行员，平时特别忙，好不容易才能倒出一天空到这儿。”

“张继科你他妈有病吧？”马龙抬高声音骂他。

林高远突然一个激灵：“您在航空公司工作？”

张继科点点头。

林高远打量了他一下，高个儿，宽肩细腰窄胯，身上肌肉绷得紧紧的——身材很好。他一下子明白了什么，拽着闫安转身就跑：“好我们走了龙哥科哥你们慢聊！”

马龙不太明白自己怎么稀里糊涂地被张继科拖进了卧室摁在了床上。张继科握着他的脚踝，没多余的动作，只是看着他问：“你没交新男朋友？”

马龙笑了一下摇摇头：“哪有那么容易？”

张继科看着马龙，用手指去触碰他洁白的脸颊。马龙也坦然回看他。

然后张继科低头吻他，身体挤在他双腿之间，握着他脚踝的手一路往上爬，停在他屁股上揉了揉，意思再明显不过。马龙也回吻他，含住他下嘴唇，咬着他冒胡茬的下巴。

“继科儿。”他一边咬一边说：“我们已经分手了。”

张继科的手从他T恤下面钻进去，摩挲着他的腰侧：“我知道。”

马龙又说：“什么都没变。一个问题都没解决。”

张继科的手爬到了他的胸口：‘我知道。’

马龙伸手摸着他肌肉纠结的手臂，继续说：“这样一点意义都没有。”

张继科说：“我知道。”

他们又接了一个吻，然后张继科咬了咬马龙的鼻子：“可是马龙，你想和我做爱吗？”

马龙沉默了一下说：“想。”

他们几乎厮打一样爱抚起来。张继科从床头柜里翻出保险套，把马龙的大腿抬高。进入的时候马龙疼得呜咽了两声，莫名地让张继科想起了十七岁那年他们第一次做爱的时候。像那时候一样，张继科搂住了马龙亲吻他的耳朵：“不疼，不疼。”

马龙深呼吸了两口，把腿缠上张继科的腰。他的腿又白又有劲，狠狠地绞了张继科一下子：“快点！”

张继科跪坐在床上，抓紧了马龙的屁股就开始狠狠干他。就算几个月没干，他们在床上的默契也一点没丢。马龙的手抓着床单，忍耐了一会儿，也懒得再忍，放声叫起来。张继科退出去时他全身的肌肉都在热情地挽留他，插进来的时候又都放松下来欢迎他。张继科盯着他半阖的眼睛，忍不住要亲吻，就抓住了马龙的手一把把他拉了起来。马龙惊呼了一声，很快又在他怀里坐定，上上下下自己动起来。张继科揽住他的腰捏着他的屁股，亲吻不断落在他眼角和唇边。

他们都有锻炼得结实柔韧的好身体，能把激烈的性爱控制得酣畅淋漓。到马龙一边摆着胯一边低声在张继科耳边说他快射了，张继科却有点不满地按住他：“我还没呢。”

马龙停下动作想了想说：“那你让我缓缓。”

他从张继科身上下来，大张着腿倒回了床上，剧烈地喘息着。张继科握住他的腿从脚踝开始啃，在他大腿内侧狠狠咬出几个牙印，然后把脸凑到他腿间。马龙抓住张继科剃得短短的头发，微微的屏住呼吸。张继科在那被体液和润滑剂洇湿的收缩着的穴口用力亲了一下，然后抬腰又顶了进去。

马龙惊叫 一声一下绞紧了他，高潮的时候蜷起了身体缩进了张继科怀里。

“上次你发烧的时候我来看过你。”张继科站在花洒下面拿浴球帮马龙擦背，“不对，是我来看你的时候你发烧了。”

马龙说：“我知道。我醒的时候，面都糊了。”

他温驯地低头贴了贴张继科的肩膀，然后噗嗤又笑了。

张继科问：“怎么了？”

马龙捏着他屁股上的肉说：“你这回烤灯没烤匀，屁股有点白。”

他们赶在张继科必须回去交班前又做了两次，然后马龙开车送他去了机场。下车前张继科急匆匆捉住他的下巴吻了一下。他们谁也没提复合的事。

第二天林高远在实验室碰到马龙，小心翼翼地问：“龙哥？昨天和科哥聊得怎么样？”

马龙看了他一眼：“不怎么样。小孩别管那么多。”

大约就是那天起林高远开始活在被张继科支配的恐惧中。

恐惧来源于不确定性。

林高远永远不知道哪天用钥匙打开马龙家的门，会看见张继科从沙发上抬起头来，一脸和善笑容的看着他。其实这样的事情发生的次数并不多。因为张继科工作的原因，即使是多年后林高远客观地回忆起来，这样的事情也不过就发生过两三次——不过每一次都给他留下了严重的阴影。

要让他来看张继科，那绝对也是男人中的一流，是他林高远羡慕的对象。他的外表和龙哥正相反，但反正都挺有男人味。单看谁都挺好，组合在一起就让林高远头疼。

首先张继科会和善地叫他过去坐下，然后紧紧盯着他问很难回答的问题。

有一次张继科说：“高远啊，我看你龙哥手机，你们有个叫宾州F4的群，是不是？”

林高远说：“是。”

“你为什么偷拍你龙哥练身体的照片发群里呀？”张继科微笑着看着他：“说说。”

林高远说：“我、我们都想着健身，但老坚持不下来，就把龙哥照片发群里，互相鼓励……”

张继科说：“哦……下回我给你发几张我的照片，发我的也行！”

又有一次张继科说：“高远啊。你和你龙哥关系挺好，是不？你为什么有他家钥匙？我都没有你们龙哥的钥匙啊！”

林高远诚实地说：“我室友是一对情侣，经常在家里上演活春宫，我就到龙哥这来躲躲。”

说完他意识到，张继科既然在这，待会儿是不是他也要和龙哥上演活春宫？天下之大，哪里是他林高远的去处？他哭丧着脸从裤兜里把钥匙掏出来递给张继科：“科哥，要不这把钥匙给您吧。”

张继科嘴上说：“哎，那哪行，还没问过你们龙哥呢。”

手却很诚实地接过了钥匙。

马龙这时候正好从卧室里出来，一下皱起眉：“干什么你！把钥匙还给高远！”

张继科说：“你就向着他。”

他把钥匙又扔回给林高远。林高远站起来：“龙哥，我……我还是去薛飞那待会儿吧。”

马龙说：“他那破地方多邋遢。你就在这待着呗。”

张继科和善地微笑着看着林高远。

林高远说：“我去图书馆。”

马龙看着林高远把门关上，叹口气进了厨房：“你老吓唬人家。”

张继科说：“他碍事。”

“事儿都办完了，他碍什么了？”马龙拉开冰箱门看了看：“给你下点饺子，吃完你该走了。”

那段时间他们像是某种超远距离炮友，马龙想。有微信上的闲聊，偶尔一两个电话的嘘寒问暖，张继科飞到美东的时候就赶来和他做爱。而过去十年的恋情像一个过分沉重的包袱，谁都不敢去碰触。

马龙知道自己在感情上是个有点拖泥带水的人，否则他也不会和张继科这样纠缠。

可能也是要怪他的前男友太有魅力了。

他的前男友有一次甚至还没来得及换下机师制服，就跪在他眼前给他口交。口硬了就爬起来把他压在沙发里磨蹭，抓着他的手往自己裤子里带。

“你摸摸，摸摸，忍了半个月的样子。”张继科贴着他的耳朵问他：“大不大？”

大。但也是个大混蛋。

张继科的制服裤子跨在大腿间，衬衫扣子解开了两个，露出了胸口新刺的纹身。他嵌入马龙身体里，不知道要怎么操他才能让这个小混蛋知道疼。马龙声音低低的叫着，手指抓着张继科的后背，嘴里不受控制流出一些银丝。张继科一只手伸下去，揉着马龙的会阴，性器也稍微抽出来一点用顶端反复碾磨马龙的敏感点。马龙浑身打着颤，脚趾紧紧蜷起来，攥紧了张继科的手告饶：“继科儿，不行了，别……”

张继科暴虐地又狠狠顶了他两下，然后抽了出来。

马龙茫然地看着他：“继科儿？”

他摸摸马龙的脸：“你不是说不行吗，我帮你口出来好不好？”

“不好。”马龙脸红了一下，又放低了声音：“继科，要你插进来……”

最终张继科让马龙射了两次。一次是插射的，另一次他只是一边舔着马龙的乳头一边帮他打手枪。马龙的胳膊和腿紧紧缠着他，两人窝在沙发上，谁也不想先动弹。

“继科儿。”马龙小声说：“咱们这样有意思吗？”

张继科说：“没意思。和前男友上床是全天下最蠢的事。”

“所以咱们别这样了。”马龙摸着他的耳朵：“没意思，是不是？”

张继科拱了拱他：“你起来。”

马龙从他身边挪开。

张继科跳下了沙发，到玄关那拎过来自己的登机箱。马龙在一片狼藉的沙发上坐着，看着前男友衣衫不整地在箱子里翻来翻去，然后又衣衫不整跑回来放了个小盒子在茶几上。

“结婚吧。”张继科说。

马龙瞪大了眼睛。

“咱俩都没法跟别人过日子，这个你清楚。”张继科胡噜了一把自己的头发低声说：“我要是不跟你结婚，那估计直到四五十岁都是一个人晃荡了。”

马龙拿过盒子打开来看了，里面是个简单的素圈戒指。

“我们的工作……”

“想办法。”张继科说：“想办法。咱们能想到办法的。”

马龙仰头大笑起来。

“好。”他笑着说：“我们结婚。”

石川常常觉得女孩子比男孩子活得辛苦。男孩子在职场上冲锋陷阵，而女孩子除了职场，还要在情场上奋勇杀敌。

不过真的碰到喜欢的男孩子，一切的辛苦都是值得的吧。

北京的春天没有樱花，不过春天总是非常美的。前一阵子穿着的厚厚的大衣也可以换下来了。石川坐在学校附近的“不玩这个”咖啡店里，有点紧张地等着她喜欢的男人来赴约。她穿着白色蕾丝连衣裙，按照联谊攻略的教程，露出了脖子，手腕和脚腕，戴上了小巧精致的项链。本来想穿个丝袜，咬了咬牙，还是光腿上阵了。走在校园里的时候，引起了不少男生回头。不过他们回头她不在意呀，她只在意她喜欢的人。

她鼓起勇气约了马龙副教授今天来咖啡厅坐坐——虽然，用的是请教和答疑的借口，以及“有些生活上的疑惑不方便在办公室里说”。

马老师从来不戴戒指，所以应该没结婚。他也没有女朋友。这么说，是因为在白色情人节那天正好有课。下课答疑之后石川状似无意地问了句：“马老师今天给女朋友准备了什么回礼呀？”

当时马老师很懵地问：“什么回礼？”

她说：“今天是白色情人节呀。情人节那天，女孩子送了您巧克力，今天就要回礼。”

“啊？这么麻烦？哈哈哈哈哈！”马老师仰头笑了：“幸亏我没有女朋友。”

那天石川离开课室后高兴得在校道上跳了起来。

离约定的时间还有五分钟，石川的手机亮了一下，是马龙发来的微信：“石川同学，不好意思，我这有个学生谈话拖了一会儿，我要迟到十分钟。”

石川连忙回复：“没关系，您慢慢来。”

她放下手机，开始一边在脑海里演练待会儿的对话，一边看着咖啡厅里其他的人。

有时候她觉得，中国的男生虽然大部分都穿得土土的，但单纯论长相和身材还是比日本的男生优。别的不说，就说身高，他们就都压过她的本命竹本润一头了。就连刚刚出来跟熟客打招呼的咖啡店老板，虽然个子不太高还有一点胖墩墩的，五官却也挺不错。

更别说现在坐在和她相对的咖啡厅最角落的那个男的——哇真的很帅耶！石川稍微睁大了眼睛。那个男的在看着眼前的手提电脑，头发剃得很利落，脸孔线条锋锐，黑框眼镜也挡不住他好看的桃花眼和高鼻子。虽然坐着，却能看得出来是宽肩窄腰肌肉精实的好身材。石川看了他两眼，叹了口气。他还是没有马老师好看，但石川觉得她晚上需要回去重温一下她带来的山冈组合的“hate”演唱会DVD来巩固自己对竹本润的爱火。

她的室友梁夏银觉得山冈一点也不帅，还给她展示过他们韩国最流行的SmallBong组合的演唱会。

可是喜欢就是喜欢没办法啊。她喜欢竹本润，更喜欢马龙。

就在石川脑内的妄想已经进入到如果嫁给马龙需不需要冠夫姓，马佳纯这个名字怎么样的时候，马龙推开了咖啡厅的门，径直走了过来坐在她对面。

“石川同学，不好意思啊。”他笑着说：“我迟了。”

石川摇头：“没事没事。”

她把菜单打开，双手递给马龙，露出纤细的手腕来。马龙似乎没太在意，低过头研究了一会儿，然后抬手叫了服务生：“美式咖啡和虾饺。”

服务生应着去了。

石川微微侧头二十度——她侧脸最好看的角度——看着马龙问：“马老师，虾饺是什么？”

“是广东的一种点心。广东是我国南方的一个省份。”马龙耐心地说：“这里的老板是广东人，所以用这个做特色菜。”

“唉——？真的呀？”石川说：“好厉害，我都不知道呢！”

她眼神亮闪闪地看着马龙，崇拜的眼神，百分之七十是真崇拜百分之三十是夸张。

然后她的余光瞥到了坐在咖啡厅角落的那个帅气的男人。

那个男人在看着他们这边，这下正好和她四目相对，勾起嘴角笑了一下，端起了手边的冰咖啡——直接倒在了自己的电脑键盘上。

石川瞪大了眼睛。

“哎呀！”那个男人做作地惊呼了一声。

马龙回过头去，然后一下子站了起来快步走过去：“继科儿你怎么在这儿？怎么了？”

那个男人做出手忙脚乱的样子拿纸巾擦拭着键盘：“我不小心把咖啡碰倒了。”

马龙说：“早就跟你说了罩个键盘膜！你瞎臭美什么！”

“键盘膜真的很丑啊。”那个男人委屈地说：“我这明天要交的报告什么的都在里头呢，怎么办？”

马龙说：“我去给你弄弄……等一下，我先跟我学生打个招呼。”

他急匆匆回到石川跟前：“石川同学，我…我朋友电脑出状况了，我得帮他弄弄。你要答疑的问题，明天来我办公室找我好吗？或者急的话，晚上给我电话？”

石川愣愣地摇摇头：“不急……”

“哎，真不好意思。”马龙说：“今天我请了啊。”

他去前台付了钱，然后带着那个戴黑框眼镜的男人离开了咖啡厅。

石川发誓，在他们两个离开的时候，那个戴眼镜的男人看着他，挑衅地笑了一下。

过了大半个月，石川在去“不玩这个”买咖啡的时候，又碰到了那个男人。

这次他没戴眼镜，但这不是重点。

他穿着航空公司飞行员的制服，靠在柜台边上，脚边放着小小的登机箱，整个咖啡厅的女人都在盯着他看。

石川排在他后面等咖啡，想他应该不会认出自己。

没想到那人回头看她了：“石川妹妹？”

石川愣了一下：“您认识我？”

“我听龙说的。”他潇洒地笑着伸出手：“我是张继科。”

石川呆呆地和他握了个手：“…龙？您说马老师？”

“哎。”张继科笑了笑，对难得在柜台后面干活的咖啡厅老板说：“小胖，这个妹妹的咖啡记我账上。”

“啊。”石川连忙说：“这真是太不好意思了……”

“没事没事。”张继科拿了两人的咖啡，把石川的递给她，然后拖起登机箱往一边的桌子走，见石川没跟上来还冲她招手：“过来。”

石川怯怯地拿着咖啡过去在他对面坐下，瞬间感觉到整个咖啡厅的女性的目光都集中在了他们身上。她浑身不自在，张继科却像没事人似的，从桌上的小盒子里拿了三包红糖一口气都倒到了自己的咖啡里。

“那天答疑的问题你后来问你们马老师了吗？”他问。

石川点了点头。

“对不起啊。”他笑着说：“我打断你们了。”

石川鼓起勇气说：“您是故意的。”

“我是。”张继科大大咧咧地说:“怎么着？”

“为什么？”石川质问。

张继科笑笑：“我劝你别招惹他，他已经结婚了。”

石川愣住了。

“可是他没戴过戒指。”她小声说。

“那是他没法戴。”

石川沮丧地搅了搅自己的咖啡，又问：“马老师的太太，是什么样的人？”

张继科沉默了一下，说：“不是太太。”

石川说：“什么？”

“不是太太，是先生。”张继科笑眯眯地看着她：“你的马老师结婚的对象，是我。”

石川直到晚上回到宿舍还浑浑噩噩的。

“佳纯？”梁夏银问：“你怎么了？没事吧？”

石川突然想起什么：“梁姐，你是不是说过你们组的许老师和我们系的马老师是好朋友？”

梁夏银说：“是啊。”

石川说：“我…我想和许老师聊聊，你说行吗？”

梁夏银奇怪地问：“你找他干什么？”

“有点事。”石川说：“梁姐，求求你了，你帮我问问许老师……”

第二天一早石川出现在许昕的办公室里，两眼下面乌青，一看就是一夜失眠。

“哟，小石川是吧。”许昕站起来给她倒水：“我听小梁说了，来坐坐坐。找我什么事？”

石川握紧了水杯，破釜沉舟似的说：“那我就直说了。”

许昕笑：“你说呀？”

“马龙老师是不是结婚了？”

许昕愣住了：“呃……这个不好说……”

“是不是，和一个叫张继科的。”石川说：“飞行员，男的？”

许昕的脸色凝重起来：“既然你问了，我不能说谎。是，但这事你不能……嘿嘿嘿，你别哭呀？哎哟小姑娘，哎呀这可咋办，别哭了别哭了……”

中午吃饭的时候石川收到了丹羽孝希的line信息。

丹羽说：“石川君，你这个月的信件我帮你收了。猜一猜有什么好事情？”

石川说：“什么？”

丹羽说：“这次山冈的夏季巡演的当落结果刚寄过来了。你之前说让我帮你看信，我就看了。”

石川屏住了呼吸。

丹羽说：“你中了！！！你可以去见竹润生人了！！！！”

石川一下子趴在了桌子上尖叫起来。

去你的马龙！去你的张继科！她想。

饭爱豆才是正经事！！！！！！

END


End file.
